


'I said I wouldn't cry!'

by Foundtonight



Series: Slowly adopting Keith [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith (Voltron) Has Abandonment Issues, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foundtonight/pseuds/Foundtonight
Summary: This is after keiths vlogs based on a comment from pinterest. (I might take this out of the sires if it doesn't fit anymore





	1. Vlogs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too tired to proof read, I'll provably do it later

"I said i wouldn't cry!"

Keith stormed out, his hands on his face, trying to control the sobbing. Tears streamed down his face and snot had started to leak from his nose.   
"Number 4! Are you quite alright?"   
"No leave me alone! I'm going, I'm out of here!"

Keith stormed into the living room area where all the other paladins were,  
"Keith are you alright"   
Shiro looked concerened, recognising the posture. Just as he was about to answer Lance spoke,  
"Yo! Mullet are you crying?! I didn't know you gad feelings!"

Keith let out an uncontrollable sob at that and almost ran out of the room. Shiro sent a sharp glare Lance's way, that told him that they were going to talk about this later. But right now, Shiro had bigger fish to fry...

\----------

"Keith?"  
Shiro asked knocking on the door softly,  
"Are you alright kiddo?"  
A muffled sob made it's way through the door, giving shiro his answer.   
"Can I come in kiddo?"  
There was no response but the door was unlocked, so he went in anyway.

Keith was curled up in bed, shoes off but everything else still on. His blanket was covering him so all ypu could see was his hair and feet,  
"Hey kiddo, why don't you tell me what's wrong and we'll see if we can sort it out, yeah?  
Keith didn't respond, but he poked his head out slightly. Slowly Keith came out, and sat next to Shiro.

"Shiro?"   
Keith's voice was quiet, but Shiro still heard it since he expected it to be like that.   
"Yes kiddo?"  
"You won't leave me right?"  
"Keith, i will do everything in my power to stay with you until the day I die"  
They sat in silence for a few moments...  
"I accidentally opened up about my mum,   
about how she left me"  
"Oh... can I touch you?"  
Keith nodded and Shiro engulfed him with a hug. 

Eventually they fell asleep next to eachother, both still fully clothed, Shiro with his shoes still on. But comforatable next to eachother none the less...


	2. Talk Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro explains some stuff to lance...

After Shiro wakes up, he carefully extracts himself from Keith. Then he goes into the common room where he finds the rest of the castle's occupents.  
"Lance, could you come with me for a second?"

Lance follows Shiro into an unused room, not too far from the common room.  
"Now about what you said about Keith crying-"  
"I'm really sorry it just slipped-"  
Shiro held up a hand to stop Lance from talking,

"I don't care if it 'slipped out' or if you were 'just joking' it's not nice to joke about peoples emotions, just because Keith doesn't show as much emotion as everyone else doesn't mean he doesn't feel things or can't cry. He was upset, and that's okay, how would you feel if you were crying and Keith said something like you did?"

Lance was silent, Shiro sighed.  
"Look Lance I don't know if Keith would like me to tell you this, but he's autistic, he doesn't know when people are joking and when they're being serious, he sometimes doesn't get other things either"

Lance's eyes widen,  
"Like the chant?"  
"Yes like the chant"  
Lance looked like the secrets of the universe had been revealed,  
"Is that why he doesn't respond to people hugging him?"  
"Yes, that's part of it"

"I'm such a dick"  
Shiro looked shocked,  
"Well, I wouldn't put it like that, but your actions were mean even if Keith wasn't autistic"  
"Can I go say sorry to him"  
"If he's awake"  
Shiro stood their shocked.

Lance made his way to the door, and Shiro spoje suddenly,  
"Oh but Lance? Don't tell him I told you"  
Shiro smiled shyly, Lance left on his quest to say sorry.

\------------

A knock came from the out side of the door.  
"Come in" Keith called tiredly,  
"Hey Keith"  
Lance stood awkwardly in the doorway,  
"Did you come here for a purpose or..?"  
Lance fidgeted for a moment before speaking,

"I'm really sorry for laughing at you when you were crying, it was a really dick move"  
Keith stared at Lance for a moment,  
"It's okay"  
"No it isn't I shouldn't have laughed at you"  
Keith looked confused, then angry,  
"Did shiro make you come apologise?"  
Lance looked scandalised,  
"What!? No!"  
"Then accept my forgiveness you ass!"  
Keith shouted.

After a while,when Lance stopped apologising, and Keith was slightly less pissed off.They both went to the lounge where everyone else was. 

Everyone looked at them strangely,  
"What?"  
Asked Lance innocently  
"Dude, Keith has sex hair and you just came in smirking"  
Said the gremlin with too much emusement.  
Both of the boys blushed not helping their cases,  
"I'M ALWAYS SMIRKING!"  
"I WAS SLEEPING!"  
"WHO WOULD WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH HIM!!"  
The boys shouted overtop eachother.

Needless to say there was a lot of shouting, running, and threatening. Eventually, Space Dad got everyone settled down with minimal injuries.

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions for other stories in this series? Please tell me


End file.
